


Party Night

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, DJWifi, F/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Party, Partying, adrigami, kimdine, minor ships, prompt, romantic interests - Freeform, tomatofox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Based on a prompt.Adrien and Kagami went to a party for the first time and realized, that it was more exciting, than they thought before.





	Party Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write for an hour listening to the same song for an hour.  
> I will even pass over it, I definitely won’t finish it in less than an hour.  
> The song I listened to was to Flo Rida’s “Club Can’t Handle Me”  
> Enjoy!

In the afternoon Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi were done with the fencing lessons they had together at the D’Argencourt academy.

Kagami sat on a bench binding up the laces of her red chucks, which she had down on the ground while next to her sat another female student, who got up and left her behind.

“See you next week Kagami,” Said the blonde leaving the wardrobe. Kagami got up after she had laced her shoes, then she put on her white blazer, then she took out her smartphone opening the camera and switching it to the front camera, then placed it on the side of her red and black colored barrel bag, so she could see herself in the camera. She passed a red loop around her folded collar and tied it up in front of the buttoned black blouse to cover the visibility to her breast. She straightened her tie down, afterward pulled the collar back down and gave herself one last look to see if she was ready to go.

She picked up her phone and her bag to leave the wardrobe, then on the outside she met Adrien, who had also finished with dressing up in his daily outfit.

“Oh, you’re already done,” Adrien said with a smile looking at the young Japanese, who smiled at the blonde as she met him.

“Yup” Replied the blue-haired girl. “Have you got your homework?”

“All inside my bag”

“Good, then we can finish our presentation for Miss Bustier,” Kagami said making the blonde nod.

On the way, they saw Adrien’s friend Kim stopping by the two, then interrupted them.

“Hey dudes, great that I found you here. I’m giving tonight a party at my house, it would be great if you would show up. Nino will be there too and Chloé, Alya even Nathaniel”

“I don’t know if my father will let me go”

“Same about my mother, I’m barely allowed to leave the house to have fun”

“You could just say you’re out with Adrien. For example, that you two went to the movies?” Suggested the Vietnamese boy.

“You want us to lie to our parents?” Asked the green-eyed boy shocked.

“Kim we really wish we could be at your party, but we can’t just lie to our parents” Kagami explained the classmate, which was excited about the invitation.

“Man, but it would be so cool to have the greatest fencer couple of our school present,” The raven-haired boy said sad, making Adrien blush at the comment.

“The what?” The Japanese girl questioned looking at Adrien and Kim.

“In case you two change your mind, my door’s open to you” The Vietnamese recounted and left the two back.

“Wonder why he wants us to be present at his party” Adrien questioned, where the short girl shrugged the shoulders due to not knowing the reason.

“I don’t know, but everyone seems to be going to the party”

“Yes just like Nathaniel, except he usually goes, because Rose forces him to”

“Really?”

“Yes he usually prefers to stay away from parties, mostly when people, that mock him are present”

“Like Chloé?”

“Yes” Responded Adrien. “It still got me wondering, I’ve never been on a party before and the only party I was Nino had organized it while he was akumatized,”

“Oh, so you never really attended a party or had anyone?”

“No but probably, when I turn 17 or 18 my father will allow it. I mean at some point he has to”

“Or my mom” Added the brown-eyed girl giving Adrien an idea.

“Why don’t we do that, what Kim said?” Asked the blonde. “Tell our parents we go together see a movie, but we go to him instead?”

“That wouldn’t really work, cause my driver would have to drive me to the cinema”

“Well...we could either wait until your driver is gone or…..my driver….yeah I say we’re going to watch a movie with a few friends, so he drives us directly to Kim’s house. The party will be in the inside, so there’s no way for our driver to become suspicious,”

“Do you think that will work?”

“Come this is our only chance, we won’t know it until we try it”

“Okay...but you know I trust you with this”

“If something goes wrong I take all the responsibility for us on me.”

“Be careful, if you have to talk with my mom. She sure would want us to stay away from each other if something happens”

“My father would do the same and forbid me to spend the time with you in private and in fencing”

“I couldn’t handle now to be separated from my best friend”

“Me too Kagami” Adrien agreed with a soft smile at the girl.

“Come on Adrien, let’s head to the car. We still have to work on our homework” Told Kagami the tall boy, afterward, both walked out of the court walking towards Kagami’s family car.

 

 

At night in front of a duplex house Adrien arrived together with Kagami in the car of the Agreste’s bodyguard at the front yard, afterward the blonde and the blue-haired girl got out of the coupé walking together at the entrance.

“Bye!” Adrien said waving at the driver, who left the place with the two teens. Kagami ran on the doorbell of the Chien Le family and they were received by Kim in person, which held a cup with a light-yellow colored drink.

“Hey, you two came!”

“We sort of convinced each other to come here and our parents know we’re here, just that we’re all looking a movie together with friends”

“Also a good idea to trick them out” Complimented the Vietnamese. “Are you afraid, if something happens?” Asked the gray-eyed boy looking at the short Japanese girl.

“He takes the responsibility” Kagami gave as a short response to the party organizer.

“Aww great you pay the ticket then,” Kim said jokingly, then he entered into the house along with the two fencing students and arrived at the big living room of his family, where already a few students were sitting together having a drink and a few snacks. Nino sat in front of a laptop doing his duty as a DJ on this party and in the kitchen stood Max and Ondine serving drinks to Luka, Ivan and Wayhem, who sat there on the bar stool placed behind the wall with an open space for them to look into the kitchen.

“A house-bar,” Adrien said as he saw Kim’s best friends mixing together the drinks. Alix Kubdel passed by the two holding a small plate with four mini hot dogs on it, then greeted the two classmates.

“Hey, you two here?” Asked Alix looking surprised at the two.

“Yes and oh hot dogs,” Adrien said smiling at the food, making Alix chuckle

“There are more up there by the dinner table, where Mylène, Jean and Aurore are sitting.” The pink-haired girl showed Adrien, then walked away to the couch, where Nathaniel sat along with Rose and Juleka.

“Yo Nathaniel, you’re allowed to eat pig meat, right?” Asked Alix loud, followed by Adrien and Kagami look at each other and shrug their shoulders in sync.

Adrien walked at the buffet table followed by his friend, then checked out the various snacks that Kim’s party was offering.

“Look spring rolls” Kagami pointed out showing to the left corner of the table on a plate with rolls building a pyramid up.

“I never ate that,” Adrien said and Kagami picked the plate holding it in front of her friend.

“Do you want to try one?” Offered the brown-eyed girl, making Adrien smile and take one roll.

“Merci,” Said Adrien observing Kagami place the platter back and taking for herself a spring roll as well.

“Mmh”

“This is spicy”

“You don’t like it spicy?”

“No, it’s okay. It didn’t look like that before”

“Oh”

“But I might need to drink something, it’s really burning out my tongue,” Adrien said while sticking his tongue out making Kagami laugh.

“You probably will have to ask Max or Ondine for a drink. Ask them, if they got cold milk, it’s better than water in taking out the spicy flavor”

“Yes thanks,” The teeny model said walking to Luka, then waited for one of the baristas to attend him.

“Adrien, what do you want to drink?” Questioned the dark-skinned boy glancing at the blonde as he was squishing a plastic bottle.

“Have you got milk?” Asked Adrien making Luka and Ivan laugh.

“Uh don’t you want to drink something else?” Suggested Max raising his right eyebrow in confusion.

“I just wanted to cool down my tongue from the spice I had before”

“I go check the refrigerator“ The brown-haired boy replied and walked to the fridge.

“What did you eat to made you mouth get on fire?” Asked Luka looking back at his younger friend.

“Spring rolls” Responded Adrien and behind him, Kagami appeared, who was eating a second roll from the table.

“You can also…..” Luka spoke then gazed astonished at Kagami eating her roll showing as Mannerly as she could with finger food, attracting Juleka’s older brother. “Wow” Luka replied seeing the blue-haired girl suckling from each finger the grease off her fingers.

“Rose told me, they got Orange-Nectar juice”, Asked Kagami then noted Luka staring with a weird flirt face at her. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am” Responded Luka trying to act confident around her. “It just got really hot in here,” Luka said wiggling his eyebrows at Kagami, who just got confused at Luka’s non-sense talk.

“Maybe you should drink an ice tea” Suggested Kagami and Ondine gave Adrien a cup of milk.

“Thank you,” Said Adrien taking a sip from the glass, then looked at the two looking at each other.

“Oh I’m not talking about the alcohol,” Said the raven-haired boy, hereafter Kagami frowned and crossed her arms.

“If I were you I would ignore Luka for the rest of the evening. He gets easily soused” Suggested Ivan, who sat next to Ivan.

“There is alcohol in the drinks?” Asked Kagami surprised.

“Some of them have, right Max?” Asked Ivan and Max whistled walking around the kitchen.

“Oh my bladder….I need to visit the bathroom. I’ll be right back” Max said running off the kitchen.

“Strange,” Said Adrien after he observed along with Kagami and Co Max leaving them alone.

Around the room Nino was sitting in front of the laptop observing his girlfriend Alya and her best friend Marinette dancing together in front of him, followed by Rose pushing Juleka on the floor to dance with her too.

“Everyone is going to dance” Pointed Adrien out in the meantime as Kim got up on the coffee table in the middle of the room, where only Nathaniel sat along with Alix around it.

“Good evening everyone” Greeted Kim and Nino turned the volume down for the others to listen to Kim’s speech. “Thanks for coming to my birthday party. Last year on my 16th birthday I was supposed to have done this party, but due to me and my family have caught norovirus last time we had to cancel the party and now I’m doing it on my 17th” Told Kim earning applause from his classmates. “I hope you all will have a great night, have fun, eat, drink, dance and play as much as you like!” Shouted Kim earning cheers and applause from the teenagers inside the living room. “Hit it, DJ!” Ordered the Vietnamese birthday boy, where then Alya’s boyfriend had set the sound on again playing another music genre.

“What is a norovirus?” Asked Adrien looking at Kagami, who shrugged her shoulders, due to her bad knowledge about diseases. “Alright and hey, where’s Lila by the way, couldn’t she come?” Questioned the blonde looking at the fencing mate.

“I had seen her before with Aurore” Responded the Japanese woman.

A new song started from the hip-hop genre in the meantime the others were dancing to the slow rhythm of the beginning of the music, originally made by a very successful French DJ.

“This song is familiar to me, isn’t it from that dance movie, that aired before on TV?” Asked the blue-haired girl.

“Yes it is, I remember the beginning with the woman singing this verse” Adrien explained earning a nod from the Asian girl. “Wanna dance?” Asked Adrien showing his hand to the girl, which smiled and took his hand, starting to dance normally, then when the music turned up followed by Nino turning it louder, causing all to jump and dance wilder to the music.

Kim smiled proudly at the dancing crowd, then gave Nino a thumb up making him smile, then Kim looked at Chloé standing next to the kitchen next to Luka, checking her nails and he walked towards her showing his hand to ask her for a dance, but she walked away from him, making him sigh in tragedy, which Ondine saw and she walked up at him to pet him on the back. Kim looked at her after it his face changed from neutral to a providential one and pulled Ondine at the dancefloor, surprising her and both joined the others on the dancefloor of the living room.

Alix was all by herself dancing near Nathaniel, who just sat there observing her best friend and the others dancing. Alix moved her finger demanding the redheaded boy to get up, but he shook his head disagreeing with his friend, who furrowed her natural colored eyebrows and walked up at the taller friend, pulling him off the couch up to her, as the second verse of the English music had started. Alix bob in the same rhythm as the others, while Nathaniel started to do it slowly, fearing to be judged by the other party guests. To his surprise he did not even realize it, he was now getting as wild as the others jumping to the song, earning from the short French girl two thumbs up.

Adrien held his right arm up while holding Kagami’s hand as she spun around the floor slow back at the blonde, then froze in front of him giving him her other hand, then turned around back at him seeing him in serenity with the amazing time he’s having at the party of Kim.

Adrien and Kagami gave each other their hands again and moved around on the ground in a circle together, leaning their back a little while holding each other up to avoid contact with the floor.

 _You got me watchin_ _g_ _now,_ _g_ _ot my attention now,_ _g_ _ot everybody in the club wanting to know_ _now_

A party guest jumped on the coffee table and did a break dance on it with Alix, Nathaniel, Max and Alya observing the cool move, the raven-haired just did. Nathaniel shrieked as the boy nearly hit him and the redhead jumped at the side falling on top of a brunette girl. He lied on top of her, then blushed as he realized he was over the daughter of the Italian diplomats, which had sensed the same as Nathaniel did at the inept he had. Nathaniel smiled awkwardly, making the brown-haired girl smirk with a flirtatious look at him.

Kagami had seen it, then laughed along with Adrien at Nathaniel’s mishap, while they kept dancing. Adrien had an idea and placed his hands under Kagami’s arms lifting her up and twisting the girl in the air, shrieking the girl, but seconds later she was delighted by it and Adrien could tell his friend was enjoying it as he noted the girl stretching her arms and relaxing her legs at his movement.

“Put your hands up!” Shouted a few students in the party, while the most kept dancing, including Nathaniel now with Lila and Alix with the breakdancer doing freestyle on the coffee table. Ivan, Mylene and Max sat on the bar stool shaking their head to the rhythm watching all having it amusing together, then shouted along with the singer, before the song arrives it’s finish line.

Adrien got down with his arms so that Kagami could stand back on her feet again, who smiled euphoric at their dance together. Adrien also felt exhilarated about the moment and before they came back to dancing Kagami kissed Adrien on his lips, causing him to heat up.   

As the song played the last sentence the music went over, so the others stopped to dance, then waited for the next song to be played from Nino’s playlist.

After Kagami and Adrien had shared their first kiss, they gazed at each other followed by Kagami blushing in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t handle to do that” Apologized the Japanese girl to the blonde, who still was a little red on his face.

“It’s fine I…..uhm….I kind of…..actually liked it” Adrien admitted a little shyly, followed by Kagami place her right hand on her left arm moving her head back to hide her face from him. “Did you?” Questioned the blonde and the girl looked back at him nodding.

“Yeah”

“Then there’s no need to hide,” Adrien said grabbing her hands making her smile. Kagami smiled and went on her tiptoes to come closer to Adrien’s face to kiss him again, but before this happened Luka screamed around the house.

“The cops are here! Hide the dope!” Shouted Juleka’s older brother as at the entrance stood lieutenant Roger Raincomprix together with a sad Kim and an angry adult.

“Oh oh,” Said Adrien.

“What do we do now?” Asked Kagami looking worried at Adrien, then the boy, that did the breakdance before threw at the two adults a canapé with cream on it covering their face.

“Hey!” Shouted Roger and the boy yelled at the party guests.

“Run for your lives!” Shouted the boy and all ran out of the living room leaving Kim and the two adults back.

“Well done homie” Complimented Kim as that boy left the room too along with the others. The students ran all over the streets in different directions and Kagami went together with Adrien and stopped on the next corner of a crossroad they just passed.

“That was crazy, I hope this won't have any consequences with us all” Adrien told Kagami, who nodded back at him.

“I think only Kim is going to get in trouble, the cops usually don’t go look for the others, unless there was a crime or something”

“Yeah or drugs like Luka said”

“He didn’t seem quite right in the head before”

“He was drunk, he probably didn’t even know, what he was doing”

“Well, this is why I don’t drink alcohol. Also, I don’t really like the taste”

“I never have tasted it before, my father forbids me”  
“You’re not missing anything if you want to know” Told Kagami to Adrien, who nodded back at her.

“What shall we do now?” Asked Adrien the girl, who thought on an option.

“There must be still movies airing at the cinema, why don’t we go there?” Suggested Kagami.

“Good idea and then I call my driver and he drives us home”

“Sure” Agreed Kagami and Adrien gave her his hand, which she accepted with a smile and both walked together making their way to the cinema to enjoy the rest of the starry night in the city of lights.  


End file.
